The Handicapped Merdanny
by dannifentonphantom2007
Summary: this AU Danny Phantom story. In this danny is found by the fentons when he was only few hours old by his mermaid mother by accient.On his week of his fourteenth birthday he starts to look funny and next thing he knows he's a merman,that's only part of it.
1. Chapter 1: transformatiom

**Handicapped Merdanny**

I don't own anything but this fanfiction. tell me want you think of it so far.

**A white haired, green eyed mermaid was swimming with new born baby her only son and child she named him Danke. She had get him out the dangers waters of the ocean before Sharks kill them or worse humans find them manly cause there is war from other parts of the oceans that if their kind needed to stay alive because there were not a lot of life cause there where at least about 1,000 in rivers 500 in lakes and 100,000 in oceans and years ago there were about 40 billion of merpeople in total. Sad right? (Well some story will be some will not) Well, that same baby ended up being with a family by the name of Fenton was named Daniel Fenton or Danny for short.**_–end of intro. Chapter one starts._

"Hey, Fenton-wheels, I asked for beef tacos NOT FISH EVERYTHING who did this, fix this or I'll fix with your face using my fist?!" Said Dash Baxter the popular football player bully as he pick up a handicapped Danny off his wheelchair and throws he to ground hard with POW! (Not fav. Person but he needs to be in the fan fiction)"Danny!!!" yelled Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all together and all ran up to him to help get up. Tucker and Sam went to Danny and Jazz got his chair. "Come on, Tuck, and help me get Danny off the ground in this wheelchair before dash comes back!" said Sam as she grabs onto Danny right hand and puts his arm around her back so he can hold on something like her back. They looked at each other and they both turn red at same time with realizing it. "Earth to Danny and Sam, earth to Danny and Sam do you copy?" asked a joking Tucker. "Yes." they said together. "Are you okay, little brother; we need to take you the nurse .said Jazz. "Yes, am fine Jazz". Said Danny as Tucker and Sam got him into his chair and got his stuff off the floor and put it all on his wheelchair. "Don't be like that, your going." said Jazz with an evil smile of hers. "But I don't need to go and want to go"…too late already there. The nurse checking Danny out she found something very odd about Danny that didn't looked human, _'Why he is crippled doesn't have any normal case at all like the other handicappers? He's an odd one just now his taste buds just change like was something complete different person or something .What is he? I will find out what he is and once I do must tell my boss what a found I am keeping my eye on him and everyone else he knows.' _The nurse thought toherself.

Danny did know something was wrong with him but he didn't want … but he will later. By the time they got out of the nurses office lunch was already over so they all went to class Jazz to her Math class and Danny and the others went to their Biology class. And well there the teacher was talking about Maine animals and right in front of Danny was a tank full of fish and his heart started to beep harder than normal ,lips started to water, and then suddenly he fainted out of nowhere! *GASP*!! Everyone in the room said. "Danny!!!!!" Said Sam as got her seat to him in flash."Danny, Danny, wake up please! "Said Sam with tears in eyes and trying to wake him up with him notebook in her hands like a fan. "Lord of Rings, come down children everything will be fine he's fainted is all; which he does often get back to your seats, now! , I think would best if you took Mr. Fenton out here and taken to nurse as quickly as possible. "Said Mr. Lancer with a worried look on his face. Without saying anything at all she ran quickly as possible while push Danny chair with him in it to the nurse's office.

_

* * *

_

Ch 1 ends and Ch.2 starts

"Danke, my son wake up, you need to eat my baby boy!" Said Diana mermaid to her new born son. He did as told and drank her milk moments later he was sound asleep again. _' I'll be fine I wish you live with us merpeople in ocean as you are now but you different from the others unlike them you most go thought a painful and strange transformation within your fourteenth year of life as a human on the annivertly of your birth which is today…. I sometimes wish I known a way to do something about I can't not…But do know this one must not know that I have son or they will kill you before you face your destiny is to protect us and rest of our world from a unknown evil no one about but somehow you will know I don't how but you will. I fear they will find out soon cause look just like boy in the story and want you have a normal life as possible no one should be force to do something like that destiny you can choose your own destiny not some silly story like that._ 'as she was thinking_" _Oh, here is a place in that human weird looking ship… **oh wait I cannot do that they meant see me!!** But I don't see anything else look like have no choice, have do this…. With that Danny woke up from the dream he was having and made a very load scream that everyone in the school heard him they all *gasp* "Danny, little brother are you okay?? "As Jazz ran to him with a hug to try to calm him down cause not just the dream but he in pain was crying like he did when he was four years old. And calling her Jazzy over and over again and again for like ten and a half minutes. "Dude that is just sad very sad you still do that!?" Tucker joking but sound mean then Sam punches his arm because she knew that was not needed in a place like this. "OUCH, what that for, Sam!?" "I mean we are just worried is all right Sam?" said Tucker in a worried and scared at same time cause he also scared of Sam too.

So after school everyone to Sam and tucker and the Fenton all waited for Danny to example why he has been acting weird by that time Danny got worse as in fines on his ears I mean they are his ears now and is getting some on arms and back too. That happens when he went to the bathroom earlier that day. "Everyone you are maybe wondering why you all here but before you need to promise me one thing 'please still like me whatever I am and who I am too' and know you might freak out too cause I did too cause what you about see will shock you." Said Danny in worried voice as he rolled closer to everyone in the Living room to show them his fins.

"Danny, why you saying this anyways I don't understand?" Asked a concerned Maddie she knows that he really isn't her real son and his not from here either but she also knows that he still needs her but she doesn't what lose what she has cause it already good she doesn't what to change but what he said looks like it would have to even if she wanted that or not she really didn't want that not in a million years but she cannot do anything about she knew something like will happen. "well, I'll show you what I mean Am not human cause of this said Danny as took off his beanie first, and then his groves,"Mom,Dad, could put me on my back so that I can show you all something ."Oh, and Jazz." Said Danny. "Yes, Danny, what is it?" asked Jazz also worried. Can you help take my shirt off everyone needs to see this please." As he said that he pushed himself to make it easier for her to do so. But she gasped as soon she took off his shirt for him. "AHHHHH!!!!!!! What's that????" she yelled at top of her lungs and then fainted.

Then about fifteen minutes later Jazz woke up "What happen? Where am I? Did I see want thought I saw Danny having fins on his back, ears, and hands? "Jazz asked quickly," In order You fainted, you're in your room, And yes you did we all did." said Sam seating at end of her pick room a color Sam hate with a passion but that didn't matter now cause her friends was and is need as of now and she wasn't going to let them even if one was human and one wasn't any more human too. She will make sure they both need her on whatever it by be; she will help them no matter what! "Sam, can I ask you something? I need to know, please." Jazz asked in a worried and serious look in her face. " yes ,Jazz ." said Sam as she knew that she was worried about her brother Danny and he's best friend she better than to walk away so she stayed and listen to what she had to say she though a she sat back down." Sam, what would you do if you were me? After knowing him for fourteen years with a lot of good time together and always though he was your little bother that need you for everything and now suddenly out of nowhere he's different person inside and out and not your bother anymore….sadly (she's crying too) And you lose everything of one person you care about the most cannot do anything to change that no matter what?! Right?" Jazz said with tears in her eyes and her noise is red from crying." Your right but just remember this and only this your will always have a place in Danny heart so does everyone else care about so everything might not always be perfect the way you want it but that is okay." Said Sam giving her hug (Sam hate thing like that but she knew her friend Jazz needs it so much so did it anyways.) to cheer her up. But now they both need to be there for Danny right now.

"So mom, can you tell us why **this**is happening to Danny?" asked jazz with Sam at the end of the stairs of lab." Well sweetly, to tell you the truth we are not sure until we do some more tests on him but we can tell you this much his not humans as we have thought." said Maddie in a sad tone. "Then if his not human Mrs. Fenton then what is he?" Asked Sam in worried tone as she walked closer to Danny to see if he was okay. "Hi, Sam, what's up?"Said Danny from the lab bed. (That what call them you can call them something else) Um…Danny are you know not human and…um and okay too?" sounding worried. "Yeah to both of them to let you know and two your only say that cause your worried about me aren't you." He said in with a small smile on face with a little laugh. With big eyes Sam totally denied it and said "No am not (she tried at least) well maybe I am worried but that doesn't mean that am in you know the L word! Because you don't feel that way with me and I don't either, right?" asked Sam; while blushing at same time. With another small smile he understood what she said.

**Sorry if this chapter was short but the rest of this fan fiction will be longer. I only own this fan fiction and nothing else.**

_

* * *

_

Ch. 2 ends and ch.3 starts

The next few days Danny got worse (it's Friday and it's his birthday he's fourteen now) before it got better. What I the author means by that is he was so bad that he and to stay home from school to prevent anything that has already happen before."Mom!" called Danny. "Yes, Danny what is it?" Maddie asked her now grey haired son. His hair is that color cause it is turning to his normal merman hair color." Am hungry and would like some real live or dead fish uncooked, please." Said Danny. "But I can't do that sweetie you that. The only place to get is the ocean, which is very far from here and there that Fish Market on Maple Street. Oh, on you not going there and am not either young man." Maddie said _but stopped because she saw the look on Danny's face and he's eyes are glowing aqua blue color as if he was angry at her or something but didn't know what._ **"Take Me there or else human!!!"** said Danny getting angrier and started to use his new powers on her as he made a ice on her feet and legs so that he can take himself to the fish market which that didn't take long at all.

"Finally am finish eating, I didn't know that I ate all of it. Man, am full and it feels so good in here but I don't know why?" said Danny worried and scared at the same time. Suddenly he felt strange and not in a good way. He started to scream as his hair changed from grey to ghost white, his eyes changed from baby blue to aqua blue green color and skin changed from normal to tan and six pack body." AHHH, what's happening? One minute am eating fish straight from a freezer the next am changing into something weird which I have no idea what… I need help...n-n-now!" said Danny to himself."Sam, I need your s and Tuckers help am here at the Fish Market on Maple Street and please come quick!!" said on his cell phone but she wasn't there so he left a message.

"Tucker let go already you're taking too long! What the heck? Danny needs us now I just got a missed phone call and a strange text message from Danny. He could be in danger or hurt and stop playing your dumb game and let's get a move on" said a mad, worried and annoyed while pulling on his ear."OWW!!!! Okay, I get it help a friend in need, you can let go of my ear now. My love wait for me don't go anywhere Teri! NO, don't make me go!" Tucker said as he cried as he did in eye for eye, and with that they left to meet Danny which was about turn a whole merman. Danny we are here where are you?" yelled Sam. "**Over here, AHHHHH! It hurts! Help ME Please!!!!!" **came a yell from the floor of the fish market. "You're not Danny, your someone totally different?!" said tucker to the white hair aqua blue green eyed colored boy with black and grey fins for ears (but this time it is his real ears not going to change again on less otherwise).

"Guys it is me!" said Danny getting mad and annoyed as Sam was earlier and his tone of voice Sam knew it was him.

"Earth to Tucker, Danny's the only person here which explains the white hair lady in his dream because he has the same hair color, and I thought you were smart enough to figure that out on your own! You Idiot! "Sam said joking and knocking some common sense to him as well because she slapped him at the face. "OUCH, was that really needed Sam cause is getting really of you hitting me for no reason. Dang you hit hard for a girl!" said a scared Tucker. "And what that suppose mean? You think cause is a girl shouldn't hit like guy or do anything a guy can do even better! Ha!" said Sam with anime angry eyes and fire in the background behind her. I know you, Sam to have to a point about everything and most of it is about your gothness or anything else, but this isn't about you or Tuck it about me and right now I need the both you **SO Stop fighting and Help me!" **said Danny getting annoyed by his friends and also the face that he is in terrible pain. They look at him and saw a half tan with black strips and black and grey black fins on his lower back and start to change flippers things that are his feet and fins on lower arms near his hands. "Whoa, dude look at you! Your folks were right you not human after all...and…and" but tucker was cut off by Sam put her hand on top of his mouth to shut him up."Shut it, lets him to Fenton Works. You get his feet, and I will get his arms." Said while walking to Danny." But I don't want to touch his feet who knows where they been" Tucker companying."Don't be a big baby boy; just do it!" yelled an annoyed Sam. And since Tucker is still scared of Sam from earlier He nothing did wan the was told and hurried to Fenton Works to tell the Fenton's what is happen to Danny.

By that time Danny was out cold so he doesn't know what just happen." I thought Danny was a Merman when I saw a Mermaid that looks like him now well almost, when I was little with same color hair and fins and stuff like. But I don't get is why is he changing now?" asked a worried Jazz. "Wait minute you knew and you didn't tell us before and why?"Asked Jack and shaking his daughter like crazy person. "Dad, Dad, stop it! That cause when I was five I told you and mom that I saw a mermaid coming in front f us but who would believe a little kid, am I right? "Said Jazz.

"Uh? Where am I?" asked Danny to himself while waking up from fainting." In bathroom and am in bathtub but why? Then his question was answered because he saw merman tail instead of legs. "So what now not like I can get to my real home and my mothers without any help with these humans." said Danny. _'Mother, Danke, your son is coming home to the ocean. Well as so as I find a way to out here first.' _Danny thought to himself. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and everyone else went to the bathroom were they left Danny to see how he was and when they got there they were all in shock; they all "gasp". "Yeah, yeah, I know is merman just getting me out here, now! Your lame humans you are so clueless merman plus ocean equals out of here! Now would be nice." Said Danny in his real voice. "And for now on call me Danke, got it?"Said Danke (am going to call Danny that name for now on). All of them nodded with open mouths.

It took those two and half hours to go the beach because of many reasons but took them longer to get pool ready for danke so he didn't dry up or worse die." Are we there, yet? Am missing my 4o'clock feeding." asked a hungry and depressed Tucker." For the last time, Tucker stop asking that?!"Yelled Sam a mad and annoyed one at that. A little while later they were on the beach to send Danke back home where he belongs." Um, Dad, I mean, Jack you put me you can put me down now by water .I'll be fine there." Said Danke to the Orange jumpsuit wearing man carrying an over 200 pound merman which apart of was tail.

At the same time at Axion Labs a lonely and yet mad white haired mermaid was swimming in a tank being studied there. She wanted out, she wanted to be free, she wanted to be in the ocean with the merpeople she cared the most, and most of all she wanted to find and see her now **full **merman son Danke. But for that moment she couldn't do a thing about that and right she had to wait until the right time shrike and get out of here and find her son and get to the ocean what where means. But for now she'll have to wait.

Danke was in the water try to get use to the whole merman thing by swimming around while his family and friends were saying good bye and good luck with a new life. When suddenly out no where a ship appeared but it wasn't any ship it is the Guys in White ship and all they want is stranger thing like Ghost and merpeople like him. But they did know it was their cause they thought it was one of the clouds." Looks like this is good bye and good luck, Danny I mean Danke that name of yours is going to take time to get use to." Said a teary sad Sam as she went in the water get closer to him to touch him one once time." Sam, Not Good Bye, It's see ya later and good luck. And Sam, I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hand please." said Danke. "Why?' she asked and did what she was told. He made an ice crystal heart shaped shell and dropped it in her right hand. "Open them" he said. And with that he swam away. "We did our did job as parents, he's on his own now." said a crying Maddie as she hugged jack tightly. They all went back to Fenton Works.

"I never thought that being in water felt so well. "Said Danke as he jumped to of the water and back again in to himself. He swam some more until he reached a city want looked like one. "hay new guy you cannot just swam I here without going thought me first." Said a voice from behind him. "Who's there?"He asked as he turns around to see who was talking to him and it was another merman like him but not exactly because he didn't have any strips on his back like Danke did. "Oh, am sorry," he said putting his hands together, "I didn't address myself correctly, names Marcus." The merman said."Okay am Danke, so what do I have to do to get in there?" asked Danke. "That easy I mean hard for you, but since you asked I'll tell you anyways which a test is." He said with a grim. "A test what kind of test are you talking about?"Asked Danke. "First test beat me in a race to that gate over there to the land of humans." He said as he pointed to the gate ten feet away from them. "What you kidding, right? What if humans see us?" asked a worried about getting discover danke. "That were your wrong." said Marcus as he turn them invisible. "Whoa, you can that?" asked Danke. His answer was answered with a nod. He followed him to the gate.

"So on your marks, get set, and 3…2…1, GO!"Said

a clown fish as they started their race. And they were off. Marcus slowed down to give the clown fish to set up traps for Danke so he would fail the test. Then he followed danke. A huge rock came in front of Dankebut he went around it insteand. Then ten second later there seaweed maze right first he tried to swim above it but that didn't work there was sheild protecting it Danke thought that eay anyways cause he was already good at puzzles which took him about five minutes to finish he got out there he faced with another problem as in sharks were everywhere."Oh,noWhat now???" he asked to himself.

**What happens next? you going find on next chaper. If have any questions you want do. farewall for now- dannitheghostgirl2007**


	2. Chapter 2: finding out everything

**Handicapped Merdanny**

I don't own anything but this fan-fiction. tell me want you think of it so far.

**A white haired, green eyed mermaid was swimming with new born baby her only son and child she named him Danke. She had get him out the dangers waters of the ocean before Sharks kill them or worse humans find them manly cause there is war from other parts of the oceans that if their kind needed to stay alive because there were not a lot of life cause there where at least about 1,000 in rivers 500 in lakes and 100,000 in oceans and years ago there were about 40 billion of merpeople in total. Sad right? (Well some story will be some will not) Well, that same baby ended up being with a family by the name of Fenton was named Daniel Fenton or Danny for short.**_–end of intro. Chapter one starts._

"Hey, Fenton-wheels, I asked for beef tacos NOT FISH EVERYTHING who did this, fix this or I'll fix with your face using my fist?!" Said Dash Baxter the popular football player bully as he pick up a handicapped Danny off his wheelchair and throws he to ground hard with POW! (Not fav. Person but he needs to be in the fan fiction)"Danny!!!" yelled Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all together and all ran up to him to help get up. Tucker and Sam went to Danny and Jazz got his chair. "Come on, Tuck, and help me get Danny off the ground in this wheelchair before dash comes back!" said Sam as she grabs onto Danny right hand and puts his arm around her back so he can hold on something like her back. They looked at each other and they both turn red at same time with realizing it. "Earth to Danny and Sam, earth to Danny and Sam do you copy?" asked a joking Tucker. "Yes." they said together. "Are you okay, little brother; we need to take you the nurse .said Jazz. "Yes, am fine Jazz". Said Danny as Tucker and Sam got him into his chair and got his stuff off the floor and put it all on his wheelchair. "Don't be like that, your going." said Jazz with an evil smile of hers. "But I don't need to go and want to go"…too late already there. The nurse checking Danny out she found something very odd about Danny that didn't looked human, _'Why he is crippled doesn't have any normal case at all like the other handicappers? He's an odd one just now his taste buds just change like was something complete different person or something .What is he? I will find out what he is and once I do must tell my boss what a found I am keeping my eye on him and everyone else he knows.' _The nurse thought toherself.

Danny did know something was wrong with him but he didn't want … but he will later. By the time they got out of the nurses office lunch was already over so they all went to class Jazz to her Math class and Danny and the others went to their Biology class. And well there the teacher was talking about Maine animals and right in front of Danny was a tank full of fish and his heart started to beep harder than normal ,lips started to water, and then suddenly he fainted out of nowhere! *GASP*!! Everyone in the room said. "Danny!!!!!" Said Sam as got her seat to him in flash."Danny, Danny, wake up please! "Said Sam with tears in eyes and trying to wake him up with him notebook in her hands like a fan. "Lord of Rings, come down children everything will be fine he's fainted is all; which he does often get back to your seats, now! , I think would best if you took Mr. Fenton out here and taken to nurse as quickly as possible. "Said Mr. Lancer with a worried look on his face. Without saying anything at all she ran quickly as possible while push Danny chair with him in it to the nurse's office.

_

* * *

_

Ch 1 ends and Ch.2 starts

"Danke, my son wake up, you need to eat my baby boy!" Said Diana mermaid to her new born son. He did as told and drank her milk moments later he was sound asleep again. _' I'll be fine I wish you live with us merpeople in ocean as you are now but you different from the others unlike them you most go thought a painful and strange transformation within your fourteenth year of life as a human on the annivertly of your birth which is today…. I sometimes wish I known a way to do something about I can't not…But do know this one must not know that I have son or they will kill you before you face your destiny is to protect us and rest of our world from a unknown evil no one about but somehow you will know I don't how but you will. I fear they will find out soon cause look just like boy in the story and want you have a normal life as possible no one should be force to do something like that destiny you can choose your own destiny not some silly story like that._ 'as she was thinking_" _Oh, here is a place in that human weird looking ship… **oh wait I cannot do that they meant see me!!** But I don't see anything else look like have no choice, have do this…. With that Danny woke up from the dream he was having and made a very load scream that everyone in the school heard him they all *gasp* "Danny, little brother are you okay?? "As Jazz ran to him with a hug to try to calm him down cause not just the dream but he in pain was crying like he did when he was four years old. And calling her Jazzy over and over again and again for like ten and a half minutes. "Dude that is just sad very sad you still do that!?" Tucker joking but sound mean then Sam punches his arm because she knew that was not needed in a place like this. "OUCH, what that for, Sam!?" "I mean we are just worried is all right Sam?" said Tucker in a worried and scared at same time cause he also scared of Sam too.

So after school everyone to Sam and tucker and the Fenton all waited for Danny to example why he has been acting weird by that time Danny got worse as in fines on his ears I mean they are his ears now and is getting some on arms and back too. That happens when he went to the bathroom earlier that day. "Everyone you are maybe wondering why you all here but before you need to promise me one thing 'please still like me whatever I am and who I am too' and know you might freak out too cause I did too cause what you about see will shock you." Said Danny in worried voice as he rolled closer to everyone in the Living room to show them his fins.

"Danny, why you saying this anyways I don't understand?" Asked a concerned Maddie she knows that he really isn't her real son and his not from here either but she also knows that he still needs her but she doesn't what lose what she has cause it already good she doesn't what to change but what he said looks like it would have to even if she wanted that or not she really didn't want that not in a million years but she cannot do anything about she knew something like will happen. "well, I'll show you what I mean Am not human cause of this said Danny as took off his beanie first, and then his groves,"Mom,Dad, could put me on my back so that I can show you all something ."Oh, and Jazz." Said Danny. "Yes, Danny, what is it?" asked Jazz also worried. Can you help take my shirt off everyone needs to see this please." As he said that he pushed himself to make it easier for her to do so. But she gasped as soon she took off his shirt for him. "AHHHHH!!!!!!! What's that????" she yelled at top of her lungs and then fainted.

Then about fifteen minutes later Jazz woke up "What happen? Where am I? Did I see want thought I saw Danny having fins on his back, ears, and hands? "Jazz asked quickly," In order You fainted, you're in your room, And yes you did we all did." said Sam seating at end of her pick room a color Sam hate with a passion but that didn't matter now cause her friends was and is need as of now and she wasn't going to let them even if one was human and one wasn't any more human too. She will make sure they both need her on whatever it by be; she will help them no matter what! "Sam, can I ask you something? I need to know, please." Jazz asked in a worried and serious look in her face. " yes ,Jazz ." said Sam as she knew that she was worried about her brother Danny and he's best friend she better than to walk away so she stayed and listen to what she had to say she though a she sat back down." Sam, what would you do if you were me? After knowing him for fourteen years with a lot of good time together and always though he was your little bother that need you for everything and now suddenly out of nowhere he's different person inside and out and not your bother anymore….sadly (she's crying too) And you lose everything of one person you care about the most cannot do anything to change that no matter what?! Right?" Jazz said with tears in her eyes and her noise is red from crying." Your right but just remember this and only this your will always have a place in Danny heart so does everyone else care about so everything might not always be perfect the way you want it but that is okay." Said Sam giving her hug (Sam hate thing like that but she knew her friend Jazz needs it so much so did it anyways.) to cheer her up. But now they both need to be there for Danny right now.

"So mom, can you tell us why **this**is happening to Danny?" asked jazz with Sam at the end of the stairs of lab." Well sweetly, to tell you the truth we are not sure until we do some more tests on him but we can tell you this much his not humans as we have thought." said Maddie in a sad tone. "Then if his not human Mrs. Fenton then what is he?" Asked Sam in worried tone as she walked closer to Danny to see if he was okay. "Hi, Sam, what's up?"Said Danny from the lab bed. (That what call them you can call them something else) Um…Danny are you know not human and…um and okay too?" sounding worried. "Yeah to both of them to let you know and two your only say that cause your worried about me aren't you." He said in with a small smile on face with a little laugh. With big eyes Sam totally denied it and said "No am not (she tried at least) well maybe I am worried but that doesn't mean that am in you know the L word! Because you don't feel that way with me and I don't either, right?" asked Sam; while blushing at same time. With another small smile he understood what she said.

**Sorry if this chapter was short but the rest of this fan fiction will be longer. I only own this fan fiction and nothing else.**

_

* * *

_

Ch. 2 ends and ch.3 starts

The next few days Danny got worse (it's Friday and it's his birthday he's fourteen now) before it got better. What I the author means by that is he was so bad that he and to stay home from school to prevent anything that has already happen before."Mom!" called Danny. "Yes, Danny what is it?" Maddie asked her now grey haired son. His hair is that color cause it is turning to his normal merman hair color." Am hungry and would like some real live or dead fish uncooked, please." Said Danny. "But I can't do that sweetie you that. The only place to get is the ocean, which is very far from here and there that Fish Market on Maple Street. Oh, on you not going there and am not either young man." Maddie said _but stopped because she saw the look on Danny's face and he's eyes are glowing aqua blue color as if he was angry at her or something but didn't know what._ **"Take Me there or else human!!!"** said Danny getting angrier and started to use his new powers on her as he made a ice on her feet and legs so that he can take himself to the fish market which that didn't take long at all.

"Finally am finish eating, I didn't know that I ate all of it. Man, am full and it feels so good in here but I don't know why?" said Danny worried and scared at the same time. Suddenly he felt strange and not in a good way. He started to scream as his hair changed from grey to ghost white, his eyes changed from baby blue to aqua blue green color and skin changed from normal to tan and six pack body." AHHH, what's happening? One minute am eating fish straight from a freezer the next am changing into something weird which I have no idea what… I need help...n-n-now!" said Danny to himself."Sam, I need your s and Tuckers help am here at the Fish Market on Maple Street and please come quick!!" said on his cell phone but she wasn't there so he left a message.

"Tucker let go already you're taking too long! What the heck? Danny needs us now I just got a missed phone call and a strange text message from Danny. He could be in danger or hurt and stop playing your dumb game and let's get a move on" said a mad, worried and annoyed while pulling on his ear."OWW!!!! Okay, I get it help a friend in need, you can let go of my ear now. My love wait for me don't go anywhere Teri! NO, don't make me go!" Tucker said as he cried as he did in eye for eye, and with that they left to meet Danny which was about turn a whole merman. Danny we are here where are you?" yelled Sam. "**Over here, AHHHHH! It hurts! Help ME Please!!!!!" **came a yell from the floor of the fish market. "You're not Danny, your someone totally different?!" said tucker to the white hair aqua blue green eyed colored boy with black and grey fins for ears (but this time it is his real ears not going to change again on less otherwise).

"Guys it is me!" said Danny getting mad and annoyed as Sam was earlier and his tone of voice Sam knew it was him.

"Earth to Tucker, Danny's the only person here which explains the white hair lady in his dream because he has the same hair color, and I thought you were smart enough to figure that out on your own! You Idiot! "Sam said joking and knocking some common sense to him as well because she slapped him at the face. "OUCH, was that really needed Sam cause is getting really of you hitting me for no reason. Dang you hit hard for a girl!" said a scared Tucker. "And what that suppose mean? You think cause is a girl shouldn't hit like guy or do anything a guy can do even better! Ha!" said Sam with anime angry eyes and fire in the background behind her. I know you, Sam to have to a point about everything and most of it is about your gothness or anything else, but this isn't about you or Tuck it about me and right now I need the both you **SO Stop fighting and Help me!" **said Danny getting annoyed by his friends and also the face that he is in terrible pain. They look at him and saw a half tan with black strips and black and grey black fins on his lower back and start to change flippers things that are his feet and fins on lower arms near his hands. "Whoa, dude look at you! Your folks were right you not human after all...and…and" but tucker was cut off by Sam put her hand on top of his mouth to shut him up."Shut it, lets him to Fenton Works. You get his feet, and I will get his arms." Said while walking to Danny." But I don't want to touch his feet who knows where they been" Tucker companying."Don't be a big baby boy; just do it!" yelled an annoyed Sam. And since Tucker is still scared of Sam from earlier He nothing did wan the was told and hurried to Fenton Works to tell the Fenton's what is happen to Danny.

By that time Danny was out cold so he doesn't know what just happen." I thought Danny was a Merman when I saw a Mermaid that looks like him now well almost, when I was little with same color hair and fins and stuff like. But I don't get is why is he changing now?" asked a worried Jazz. "Wait minute you knew and you didn't tell us before and why?"Asked Jack and shaking his daughter like crazy person. "Dad, Dad, stop it! That cause when I was five I told you and mom that I saw a mermaid coming in front f us but who would believe a little kid, am I right? "Said Jazz.

"Uh? Where am I?" asked Danny to himself while waking up from fainting." In bathroom and am in bathtub but why? Then his question was answered because he saw merman tail instead of legs. "So what now not like I can get to my real home and my mothers without any help with these humans." said Danny. _'Mother, Danke, your son is coming home to the ocean. Well as so as I find a way to out here first.' _Danny thought to himself. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and everyone else went to the bathroom were they left Danny to see how he was and when they got there they were all in shock; they all "gasp". "Yeah, yeah, I know is merman just getting me out here, now! Your lame humans you are so clueless merman plus ocean equals out of here! Now would be nice." Said Danny in his real voice. "And for now on call me Danke, got it?"Said Danke (am going to call Danny that name for now on). All of them nodded with open mouths.

It took those two and half hours to go the beach because of many reasons but took them longer to get pool ready for danke so he didn't dry up or worse die." Are we there, yet? Am missing my 4o'clock feeding." asked a hungry and depressed Tucker." For the last time, Tucker stop asking that?!"Yelled Sam a mad and annoyed one at that. A little while later they were on the beach to send Danke back home where he belongs." Um, Dad, I mean, Jack you put me you can put me down now by water .I'll be fine there." Said Danke to the Orange jumpsuit wearing man carrying an over 200 pound merman which apart of was tail.

At the same time at Axion Labs a lonely and yet mad white haired mermaid was swimming in a tank being studied there. She wanted out, she wanted to be free, she wanted to be in the ocean with the merpeople she cared the most, and most of all she wanted to find and see her now **full **merman son Danke. But for that moment she couldn't do a thing about that and right she had to wait until the right time shrike and get out of here and find her son and get to the ocean what where means. But for now she'll have to wait.

Danke was in the water try to get use to the whole merman thing by swimming around while his family and friends were saying good bye and good luck with a new life. When suddenly out no where a ship appeared but it wasn't any ship it is the Guys in White ship and all they want is stranger thing like Ghost and merpeople like him. But they did know it was their cause they thought it was one of the clouds." Looks like this is good bye and good luck, Danny I mean Danke that name of yours is going to take time to get use to." Said a teary sad Sam as she went in the water get closer to him to touch him one once time." Sam, Not Good Bye, It's see ya later and good luck. And Sam, I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hand please." said Danke. "Why?' she asked and did what she was told. He made an ice crystal heart shaped shell and dropped it in her right hand. "Open them" he said. And with that he swam away. "We did our did job as parents, he's on his own now." said a crying Maddie as she hugged jack tightly. They all went back to Fenton Works.

"I never thought that being in water felt so well. "Said Danke as he jumped to of the water and back again in to himself. He swam some more until he reached a city want looked like one. "hay new guy you cannot just swam I here without going thought me first." Said a voice from behind him. "Who's there?"He asked as he turns around to see who was talking to him and it was another merman like him but not exactly because he didn't have any strips on his back like Danke did. "Oh, am sorry," he said putting his hands together, "I didn't address myself correctly, names Marcus." The merman said."Okay am Danke, so what do I have to do to get in there?" asked Danke. "That easy I mean hard for you, but since you asked I'll tell you anyways which a test is." He said with a grim. "A test what kind of test are you talking about?"Asked Danke. "First test beat me in a race to that gate over there to the land of humans." He said as he pointed to the gate ten feet away from them. "What you kidding, right? What if humans see us?" asked a worried about getting discover danke. "That were your wrong." said Marcus as he turn them invisible. "Whoa, you can that?" asked Danke. His answer was answered with a nod. He followed him to the gate.

"So on your marks, get set, and 3…2…1, GO!"Said

a clown fish as they started their race. And they were off. Marcus slowed down to give the clown fish to set up traps for Danke so he would fail the test. Then he followed danke. A huge rock came in front of Dankebut he went around it insteand. Then ten second later there seaweed maze right first he tried to swim above it but that didn't work there was shield protecting it Danke thought that easy anyways cause he was already good at puzzles which took him about five minutes to finish he got out there he faced with another problem as in sharks were everywhere."Oh,no What now???" he asked to himself.

**What happens next? you going find on next chaper. If have any questions you want do. farewell for now- dannifentonphantom2007**

**

* * *

**

Here is part of the next chapters ch. 3 part 2

" Hey,guys looks like we got a new meal,Lets play it before eat him." said a tiger shark . Danke tried to swam away but that didn't work because another shark came behind him roared at him and started to attack him too but Danke was to fast for him. "If you guys are so hungry, then eat ice then!" Danke said as he fried a ice beam at sharks and with they got frozen in ice. "I hope you like staying like that cause you look good like that." He said as he swam off to finish the race to the surface. When he was there he saw Marcus fighting off sting rays and hammer sharks at the same time. " How many times do have to you ,back off!!" he said trying to get out of the sharks grip with his teeth. "Hey, let him go now! yelled danke as he swam to help him. "what are you doing,finish the race." yelled Marcus while struggling with the sharks. "No, Not without you!' said Danke as he fried a green electicty without realizing it at the string rays and sharks at same time. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" they all said with that they left. They finish the race with a tie at the end. Now they both where on surface talking.

* * *

**Ch. 4 **

"So,why did you save me,and not finish the race like i told you to do?'asked Marcus. "oh, cause be fore I grew up to aways help others in need before myself because they help me with everything since I couldn't and I wanted to repay them by saving you."danke said with a smile. "I see,and am sorry.'said Marcus with a sad tone. "Your sorry,for what?"Danke asked concern. He waited a little and said"I was jealous of you,because you want these 'humans" are really like and all that jazz." said Marcus._'Jazz,I miss her already.' _Danke thought to himself. "what's wrong with you?"asked a worried about his friend Danke, Marcus.  
"Nothing,Its just that you reminded me of someone i knew."said sad Danke.  
"whys that?"he asked him. "Well, when you said jazz that reminded me of old sister I had and her name is jazz ,well its short for Jazmin, anyways." said Danke with sad look on his face. "I didn't know."said Marcus while putting his hand on Danke ."Um..Marcus,I will tell you everything I know about humans if you tell me everything about merpeople and things like that."said a now happy Danke with a big smile. "Sure,What do you want Know?asked Marcus. "well,What are the rules?I don't get in trouble."asked Danke. Then they hear footsteps from behind them. "what that ?!"yelled Marcus and getting back in the water."come on What are you waiting for they could be bad humans that want to make us perts or wrose do wired things to us merpeople!Lets go, Danke."yelled Marcus and waving his hand to get in the water.

"Who's there? If your teenagers you are trans-passing this area is Private!"said a male voice. There was no answer from anyone. "No answer,Okay look like Am going to do the hard way."Agent O from the Guys in White. He ran to were the were sitting and found Danke tring to leave but it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3 : A new life

**Handicapped Merdanny**

I don't own anything but this fan-fiction. tell me want you think of it so far.

**A white haired, green eyed mermaid was swimming with new born baby her only son and child she named him Danke. She had get him out the dangers waters of the ocean before Sharks kill them or worse humans find them manly cause there is war from other parts of the oceans that if their kind needed to stay alive because there were not a lot of life cause there where at least about 1,000 in rivers 500 in lakes and 100,000 in oceans and years ago there were about 40 billion of merpeople in total. Sad right? (Well some story will be some will not) Well, that same baby ended up being with a family by the name of Fenton was named Daniel Fenton or Danny for short.**_–end of intro. Chapter one starts._

"Hey, Fenton-wheels, I asked for beef tacos NOT FISH EVERYTHING who did this, fix this or I'll fix with your face using my fist?!" Said Dash Baxter the popular football player bully as he pick up a handicapped Danny off his wheelchair and throws he to ground hard with POW! (Not fav. Person but he needs to be in the fan fiction)"Danny!!!" yelled Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all together and all ran up to him to help get up. Tucker and Sam went to Danny and Jazz got his chair. "Come on, Tuck, and help me get Danny off the ground in this wheelchair before dash comes back!" said Sam as she grabs onto Danny right hand and puts his arm around her back so he can hold on something like her back. They looked at each other and they both turn red at same time with realizing it. "Earth to Danny and Sam, earth to Danny and Sam do you copy?" asked a joking Tucker. "Yes." they said together. "Are you okay, little brother; we need to take you the nurse .said Jazz. "Yes, am fine Jazz". Said Danny as Tucker and Sam got him into his chair and got his stuff off the floor and put it all on his wheelchair. "Don't be like that, your going." said Jazz with an evil smile of hers. "But I don't need to go and want to go"…too late already there. The nurse checking Danny out she found something very odd about Danny that didn't looked human, _'Why he is crippled doesn't have any normal case at all like the other handicappers? He's an odd one just now his taste buds just change like was something complete different person or something .What is he? I will find out what he is and once I do must tell my boss what a found I am keeping my eye on him and everyone else he knows.' _The nurse thought toherself.

Danny did know something was wrong with him but he didn't want … but he will later. By the time they got out of the nurses office lunch was already over so they all went to class Jazz to her Math class and Danny and the others went to their Biology class. And well there the teacher was talking about Maine animals and right in front of Danny was a tank full of fish and his heart started to beep harder than normal ,lips started to water, and then suddenly he fainted out of nowhere! *GASP*!! Everyone in the room said. "Danny!!!!!" Said Sam as got her seat to him in flash."Danny, Danny, wake up please! "Said Sam with tears in eyes and trying to wake him up with him notebook in her hands like a fan. "Lord of Rings, come down children everything will be fine he's fainted is all; which he does often get back to your seats, now! , I think would best if you took Mr. Fenton out here and taken to nurse as quickly as possible. "Said Mr. Lancer with a worried look on his face. Without saying anything at all she ran quickly as possible while push Danny chair with him in it to the nurse's office.

_

* * *

_

Ch 1 ends and Ch.2 starts

"Danke, my son wake up, you need to eat my baby boy!" Said Diana mermaid to her new born son. He did as told and drank her milk moments later he was sound asleep again. _' I'll be fine I wish you live with us merpeople in ocean as you are now but you different from the others unlike them you most go thought a painful and strange transformation within your fourteenth year of life as a human on the annivertly of your birth which is today…. I sometimes wish I known a way to do something about I can't not…But do know this one must not know that I have son or they will kill you before you face your destiny is to protect us and rest of our world from a unknown evil no one about but somehow you will know I don't how but you will. I fear they will find out soon cause look just like boy in the story and want you have a normal life as possible no one should be force to do something like that destiny you can choose your own destiny not some silly story like that._ 'as she was thinking_" _Oh, here is a place in that human weird looking ship… **oh wait I cannot do that they meant see me!!** But I don't see anything else look like have no choice, have do this…. With that Danny woke up from the dream he was having and made a very load scream that everyone in the school heard him they all *gasp* "Danny, little brother are you okay?? "As Jazz ran to him with a hug to try to calm him down cause not just the dream but he in pain was crying like he did when he was four years old. And calling her Jazzy over and over again and again for like ten and a half minutes. "Dude that is just sad very sad you still do that!?" Tucker joking but sound mean then Sam punches his arm because she knew that was not needed in a place like this. "OUCH, what that for, Sam!?" "I mean we are just worried is all right Sam?" said Tucker in a worried and scared at same time cause he also scared of Sam too.

So after school everyone to Sam and tucker and the Fenton all waited for Danny to example why he has been acting weird by that time Danny got worse as in fines on his ears I mean they are his ears now and is getting some on arms and back too. That happens when he went to the bathroom earlier that day. "Everyone you are maybe wondering why you all here but before you need to promise me one thing 'please still like me whatever I am and who I am too' and know you might freak out too cause I did too cause what you about see will shock you." Said Danny in worried voice as he rolled closer to everyone in the Living room to show them his fins.

"Danny, why you saying this anyways I don't understand?" Asked a concerned Maddie she knows that he really isn't her real son and his not from here either but she also knows that he still needs her but she doesn't what lose what she has cause it already good she doesn't what to change but what he said looks like it would have to even if she wanted that or not she really didn't want that not in a million years but she cannot do anything about she knew something like will happen. "well, I'll show you what I mean Am not human cause of this said Danny as took off his beanie first, and then his groves,"Mom,Dad, could put me on my back so that I can show you all something ."Oh, and Jazz." Said Danny. "Yes, Danny, what is it?" asked Jazz also worried. Can you help take my shirt off everyone needs to see this please." As he said that he pushed himself to make it easier for her to do so. But she gasped as soon she took off his shirt for him. "AHHHHH!!!!!!! What's that????" she yelled at top of her lungs and then fainted.

Then about fifteen minutes later Jazz woke up "What happen? Where am I? Did I see want thought I saw Danny having fins on his back, ears, and hands? "Jazz asked quickly," In order You fainted, you're in your room, And yes you did we all did." said Sam seating at end of her pick room a color Sam hate with a passion but that didn't matter now cause her friends was and is need as of now and she wasn't going to let them even if one was human and one wasn't any more human too. She will make sure they both need her on whatever it by be; she will help them no matter what! "Sam, can I ask you something? I need to know, please." Jazz asked in a worried and serious look in her face. " yes ,Jazz ." said Sam as she knew that she was worried about her brother Danny and he's best friend she better than to walk away so she stayed and listen to what she had to say she though a she sat back down." Sam, what would you do if you were me? After knowing him for fourteen years with a lot of good time together and always though he was your little bother that need you for everything and now suddenly out of nowhere he's different person inside and out and not your bother anymore….sadly (she's crying too) And you lose everything of one person you care about the most cannot do anything to change that no matter what?! Right?" Jazz said with tears in her eyes and her noise is red from crying." Your right but just remember this and only this your will always have a place in Danny heart so does everyone else care about so everything might not always be perfect the way you want it but that is okay." Said Sam giving her hug (Sam hate thing like that but she knew her friend Jazz needs it so much so did it anyways.) to cheer her up. But now they both need to be there for Danny right now.

"So mom, can you tell us why **this**is happening to Danny?" asked jazz with Sam at the end of the stairs of lab." Well sweetly, to tell you the truth we are not sure until we do some more tests on him but we can tell you this much his not humans as we have thought." said Maddie in a sad tone. "Then if his not human Mrs. Fenton then what is he?" Asked Sam in worried tone as she walked closer to Danny to see if he was okay. "Hi, Sam, what's up?"Said Danny from the lab bed. (That what call them you can call them something else) Um…Danny are you know not human and…um and okay too?" sounding worried. "Yeah to both of them to let you know and two your only say that cause your worried about me aren't you." He said in with a small smile on face with a little laugh. With big eyes Sam totally denied it and said "No am not (she tried at least) well maybe I am worried but that doesn't mean that am in you know the L word! Because you don't feel that way with me and I don't either, right?" asked Sam; while blushing at same time. With another small smile he understood what she said.

**Sorry if this chapter was short but the rest of this fan fiction will be longer. I only own this fan fiction and nothing else.**

_

* * *

_

Ch. 2 ends and ch.3 starts

The next few days Danny got worse (it's Friday and it's his birthday he's fourteen now) before it got better. What I the author means by that is he was so bad that he and to stay home from school to prevent anything that has already happen before."Mom!" called Danny. "Yes, Danny what is it?" Maddie asked her now grey haired son. His hair is that color cause it is turning to his normal merman hair color." Am hungry and would like some real live or dead fish uncooked, please." Said Danny. "But I can't do that sweetie you that. The only place to get is the ocean, which is very far from here and there that Fish Market on Maple Street. Oh, on you not going there and am not either young man." Maddie said _but stopped because she saw the look on Danny's face and he's eyes are glowing aqua blue color as if he was angry at her or something but didn't know what._ **"Take Me there or else human!!!"** said Danny getting angrier and started to use his new powers on her as he made a ice on her feet and legs so that he can take himself to the fish market which that didn't take long at all.

"Finally am finish eating, I didn't know that I ate all of it. Man, am full and it feels so good in here but I don't know why?" said Danny worried and scared at the same time. Suddenly he felt strange and not in a good way. He started to scream as his hair changed from grey to ghost white, his eyes changed from baby blue to aqua blue green color and skin changed from normal to tan and six pack body." AHHH, what's happening? One minute am eating fish straight from a freezer the next am changing into something weird which I have no idea what… I need help...n-n-now!" said Danny to himself."Sam, I need your s and Tuckers help am here at the Fish Market on Maple Street and please come quick!!" said on his cell phone but she wasn't there so he left a message.

"Tucker let go already you're taking too long! What the heck? Danny needs us now I just got a missed phone call and a strange text message from Danny. He could be in danger or hurt and stop playing your dumb game and let's get a move on" said a mad, worried and annoyed while pulling on his ear."OWW!!!! Okay, I get it help a friend in need, you can let go of my ear now. My love wait for me don't go anywhere Teri! NO, don't make me go!" Tucker said as he cried as he did in eye for eye, and with that they left to meet Danny which was about turn a whole merman. Danny we are here where are you?" yelled Sam. "**Over here, AHHHHH! It hurts! Help ME Please!!!!!" **came a yell from the floor of the fish market. "You're not Danny, your someone totally different?!" said tucker to the white hair aqua blue green eyed colored boy with black and grey fins for ears (but this time it is his real ears not going to change again on less otherwise).

"Guys it is me!" said Danny getting mad and annoyed as Sam was earlier and his tone of voice Sam knew it was him.

"Earth to Tucker, Danny's the only person here which explains the white hair lady in his dream because he has the same hair color, and I thought you were smart enough to figure that out on your own! You Idiot! "Sam said joking and knocking some common sense to him as well because she slapped him at the face. "OUCH, was that really needed Sam cause is getting really of you hitting me for no reason. Dang you hit hard for a girl!" said a scared Tucker. "And what that suppose mean? You think cause is a girl shouldn't hit like guy or do anything a guy can do even better! Ha!" said Sam with anime angry eyes and fire in the background behind her. I know you, Sam to have to a point about everything and most of it is about your gothness or anything else, but this isn't about you or Tuck it about me and right now I need the both you **SO Stop fighting and Help me!" **said Danny getting annoyed by his friends and also the face that he is in terrible pain. They look at him and saw a half tan with black strips and black and grey black fins on his lower back and start to change flippers things that are his feet and fins on lower arms near his hands. "Whoa, dude look at you! Your folks were right you not human after all...and…and" but tucker was cut off by Sam put her hand on top of his mouth to shut him up."Shut it, lets him to Fenton Works. You get his feet, and I will get his arms." Said while walking to Danny." But I don't want to touch his feet who knows where they been" Tucker companying."Don't be a big baby boy; just do it!" yelled an annoyed Sam. And since Tucker is still scared of Sam from earlier He nothing did wan the was told and hurried to Fenton Works to tell the Fenton's what is happen to Danny.

By that time Danny was out cold so he doesn't know what just happen." I thought Danny was a Merman when I saw a Mermaid that looks like him now well almost, when I was little with same color hair and fins and stuff like. But I don't get is why is he changing now?" asked a worried Jazz. "Wait minute you knew and you didn't tell us before and why?"Asked Jack and shaking his daughter like crazy person. "Dad, Dad, stop it! That cause when I was five I told you and mom that I saw a mermaid coming in front f us but who would believe a little kid, am I right? "Said Jazz.

"Uh? Where am I?" asked Danny to himself while waking up from fainting." In bathroom and am in bathtub but why? Then his question was answered because he saw merman tail instead of legs. "So what now not like I can get to my real home and my mothers without any help with these humans." said Danny. _'Mother, Danke, your son is coming home to the ocean. Well as so as I find a way to out here first.' _Danny thought to himself. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and everyone else went to the bathroom were they left Danny to see how he was and when they got there they were all in shock; they all "gasp". "Yeah, yeah, I know is merman just getting me out here, now! Your lame humans you are so clueless merman plus ocean equals out of here! Now would be nice." Said Danny in his real voice. "And for now on call me Danke, got it?"Said Danke (am going to call Danny that name for now on). All of them nodded with open mouths.

It took those two and half hours to go the beach because of many reasons but took them longer to get pool ready for danke so he didn't dry up or worse die." Are we there, yet? Am missing my 4o'clock feeding." asked a hungry and depressed Tucker." For the last time, Tucker stop asking that?!"Yelled Sam a mad and annoyed one at that. A little while later they were on the beach to send Danke back home where he belongs." Um, Dad, I mean, Jack you put me you can put me down now by water .I'll be fine there." Said Danke to the Orange jumpsuit wearing man carrying an over 200 pound merman which apart of was tail.

At the same time at Axion Labs a lonely and yet mad white haired mermaid was swimming in a tank being studied there. She wanted out, she wanted to be free, she wanted to be in the ocean with the merpeople she cared the most, and most of all she wanted to find and see her now **full **merman son Danke. But for that moment she couldn't do a thing about that and right she had to wait until the right time shrike and get out of here and find her son and get to the ocean what where means. But for now she'll have to wait.

Danke was in the water try to get use to the whole merman thing by swimming around while his family and friends were saying good bye and good luck with a new life. When suddenly out no where a ship appeared but it wasn't any ship it is the Guys in White ship and all they want is stranger thing like Ghost and merpeople like him. But they did know it was their cause they thought it was one of the clouds." Looks like this is good bye and good luck, Danny I mean Danke that name of yours is going to take time to get use to." Said a teary sad Sam as she went in the water get closer to him to touch him one once time." Sam, Not Good Bye, It's see ya later and good luck. And Sam, I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hand please." said Danke. "Why?' she asked and did what she was told. He made an ice crystal heart shaped shell and dropped it in her right hand. "Open them" he said. And with that he swam away. "We did our did job as parents, he's on his own now." said a crying Maddie as she hugged jack tightly. They all went back to Fenton Works.

"I never thought that being in water felt so well. "Said Danke as he jumped to of the water and back again in to himself. He swam some more until he reached a city want looked like one. "hay new guy you cannot just swam I here without going thought me first." Said a voice from behind him. "Who's there?"He asked as he turns around to see who was talking to him and it was another merman like him but not exactly because he didn't have any strips on his back like Danke did. "Oh, am sorry," he said putting his hands together, "I didn't address myself correctly, names Marcus." The merman said."Okay am Danke, so what do I have to do to get in there?" asked Danke. "That easy I mean hard for you, but since you asked I'll tell you anyways which a test is." He said with a grim. "A test what kind of test are you talking about?"Asked Danke. "First test beat me in a race to that gate over there to the land of humans." He said as he pointed to the gate ten feet away from them. "What you kidding, right? What if humans see us?" asked a worried about getting discover danke. "That were your wrong." said Marcus as he turn them invisible. "Whoa, you can that?" asked Danke. His answer was answered with a nod. He followed him to the gate.

"So on your marks, get set, and 3…2…1, GO!"Said

a clown fish as they started their race. And they were off. Marcus slowed down to give the clown fish to set up traps for Danke so he would fail the test. Then he followed danke. A huge rock came in front of Dankebut he went around it insteand. Then ten second later there seaweed maze right first he tried to swim above it but that didn't work there was shield protecting it Danke thought that easy anyways cause he was already good at puzzles which took him about five minutes to finish he got out there he faced with another problem as in sharks were everywhere."Oh,no What now???" he asked to himself.

**What happens next? you going find on next chaper. If have any questions you want do. farewell for now- dannifentonphantom2007**

**

* * *

**

Here is part of the next chapters ch. 3 part 2

" Hey,guys looks like we got a new meal,Lets play it before eat him." said a tiger shark . Danke tried to swam away but that didn't work because another shark came behind him roared at him and started to attack him too but Danke was to fast for him. "If you guys are so hungry, then eat ice then!" Danke said as he fried a ice beam at sharks and with they got frozen in ice. "I hope you like staying like that cause you look good like that." He said as he swam off to finish the race to the surface. When he was there he saw Marcus fighting off sting rays and hammer sharks at the same time. " How many times do have to you ,back off!!" he said trying to get out of the sharks grip with his teeth. "Hey, let him go now! yelled danke as he swam to help him. "what are you doing,finish the race." yelled Marcus while struggling with the sharks. "No, Not without you!' said Danke as he fried a green electicty without realizing it at the string rays and sharks at same time. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" they all said with that they left. They finish the race with a tie at the end. Now they both where on surface talking.

* * *

**Ch. 4 **

"So,why did you save me,and not finish the race like i told you to do?'asked Marcus. "oh, cause be fore I grew up to aways help others in need before myself because they help me with everything since I couldn't and I wanted to repay them by saving you."danke said with a smile. "I see,and am sorry.'said Marcus with a sad tone. "Your sorry,for what?"Danke asked concern. He waited a little and said"I was jealous of you,because you want these 'humans" are really like and all that jazz." said Marcus._'Jazz,I miss her already.' _Danke thought to himself. "what's wrong with you?"asked a worried about his friend Danke, Marcus.  
"Nothing,Its just that you reminded me of someone i knew."said sad Danke.  
"whys that?"he asked him. "Well, when you said jazz that reminded me of old sister I had and her name is jazz ,well its short for Jazmin, anyways." said Danke with sad look on his face. "I didn't know."said Marcus while putting his hand on Danke ."Um..Marcus,I will tell you everything I know about humans if you tell me everything about merpeople and things like that."said a now happy Danke with a big smile. "Sure,What do you want Know?asked Marcus. "well,What are the rules?I don't get in trouble."asked Danke. Then they hear footsteps from behind them. "what that ?!"yelled Marcus and getting back in the water."come on What are you waiting for they could be bad humans that want to make us perts or wrose do wired things to us merpeople!Lets go, Danke."yelled Marcus and waving his hand to get in the water.

"Who's there? If your teenagers you are trans-passing this area is Private!"said a male voice. There was no answer from anyone. "No answer,Okay look like Am going to do the hard way."Agent O from the Guys in White. He ran to were the were sitting and found Danke tring to leave but it was too late.


End file.
